<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redolent by descendbeyond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677803">Redolent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond'>descendbeyond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Senses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Redolent - A smell that reminds you of a memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redolent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god this is awful i wrote this half asleep but i Need tarben content so i Will make it myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eivor never really gave a smell a second thought. Usually, all he smelt was iron, blood, flesh, or, unfortunately, piss. It never really affected Eivor how something smelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he meant Tarben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm hands, calloused and rough from years of fighting, softened by baking and kneading. A kind gaze, full of care and content, shared with his neighbours, but especially with Eivor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft hair. A charming smile. His personality which made you feel safe. There were many things Eivor loved about Tarben. But there was one thing that he always associated with his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the smell that made Eivor smile the most, when he was away from Ravensthorpe, or when he just gets home after a long time away, forging alliances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of freshly baked bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns a corner, walking towards the Longhouse. Soma had asked for assistance in Grantebridge, and he was more than happy to help. The vikingr smiled as he watched the town through the streets. Children shouting, running around. People living their everyday lives. It reminded him of home, in Ravensthorpe, the budding settlement coming to as much life as this town was. Eivor goes to move, but something stops him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He follows a smell- one he can't quite place, but it leads him to a home, tucked away in a corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Children! The bread's ready!" A woman shouts out her window and the children playing in the mud all stand and runs inside, eager to eat. Eivor watches for a moment, unsure as to why the smell of bread lead him this far away. As he turns to leave, a different woman, leaning against the house, says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look lost, vikingr." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor scratches his head, smiling almost sheepishly. "No, I'm alright." He pauses, hesitant to admit the truth. "If I'm honest, I smelt something familiar, but I'm not quite sure what it was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nods, leaning against the house. "Do you live around here? My wife bakes bread every week and it's the beeeest." She asks, not so subtly eager to brag about her spouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't. I live in Ravensthorpe, to the northwest of here." Then something clicks in his mind and he smiles widely, despite himself. "That's what it is! Tarben!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh. My partner. He's a baker, always smells like bread." The woman nods again, moving to stretch her arms out. "Gods, I thought he was here for a moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you have it. I know the smell of bread always makes me think of her, so he must be very important to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is." Eivor smiles and flushes slightly with embarrassment. "Look at me, rambling about a man you've never met. Sorry for taking up your time, miss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, don't worry about it, friend. I'd offer you some bread but I think it'll be gone by now." She says, jabbing her finger jokingly in the direction of the children, happily coming back outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you may be right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor gets back two days later and is eager to get home. He smiles, as he follows the scent that lingered around the bakery, which makes him feel like he's home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tarben? I'm home." He says, leaning against the doorway. Tarben pokes his head out from behind the divider, beaming warmly at his lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eivor! I missed you." He states softly, taking the smaller man into his arms. Eivor sighed in content as he leaned into the man, letting his burdens stay at the door. It had only been a few days, in reality, but in Eivor's eyes, it was a few days too many. "Come here." He mumbles, as Eivor cups his cheek and leans upwards. The two kissed, staying like that for a moment while the embers of the coal pit glowed with ambient heat. When they pulled away, they started chatting about their times apart, Eivor leaving out his experience with the woman, who he regretted not learning her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they separated, Tarben stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should I escort you back to the longhouse?" He asked as Eivor stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, why would I leave when I am perfectly content here?" The smaller man replied. And as Tarben pulled him into another embrace, Eivor noticed the smell that reminded him of home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>